A Cracked Marionette
by MamaOwl
Summary: One Shot; For a friend. "...it's still perfect to it's creator, no matter how broken it may seem." OCxCanon - Please be respectful to her character. Enjoy! Characters and Images belong to rightful owners; I only own the story/idea/writing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not meant for people under the age restriction of 18; However, if you wish to view it, take care in doing so. (Mature filters only do so much - that's what parental guidance is for!)**

- It holds extreme sexual scenes.  
- Puppets.

Thank you and Enjoy; You have been warned!  


OC (Chibi) x Canon (Sasori)  
Naruto: Shippuden  
Lemon / Fluff (Tini!Angst)

- - - - -

* * *

Prior to the investment in time Sasori put into making the puppet before him, he was quite advent on avoiding Chibi. Despite what she proclaimed, he was doing it to get all his thoughts in order before presenting his surprise to her in the perfect manner. A display of love through his art is what he wished to achieve, and anyone that knew Sasori was accustomed to him being locked away when he got home from missions, working on his projects and fixing his precious stringed mannequins.

But lately, even Chibi began to be curious on the matter. He'd come home, without talking to her, and then just disappear until the leader of the Akatsuki ordered them out on another task. Chibi was honestly disappointed. She loved Sasori dearly, no matter what he did or whom he killed – he was so dedicated in his ways and that stuck her deeply. She adored his methods and prude accents; he was her very reason for staying with the murdering group (other than her having nowhere else to go).

Sasori called upon her one evening, giving her a simple note card, telling her to meet him outside his room at exactly 11 pm. She was thoroughly excited – perhaps she'd see what he was working on so tediously that he'd ignore her to such an extent. That only happened once prior when he was working on a very special new attachment to his body; so, for him to be working like that, it must be even more amazing.

The day went on as normal, but Chibi became more giddy the closer the night got. She thought nothing of the meeting other than the surprise that he had in store; she was rather ditsy, with a hint of menace and attitude, and her mind was all jumbled at times – but she could keep an idea in her mind for more than a moment. Upon knocking on his door, she shifted her feet – suddenly nervous.

Her fingers fidgeted around her shirt hem and her tail twitched in anxiety. Her ears flicked back and forth when he unlocked the door. "Sasori!" She chimed; she was eager to see him and his project. The man didn't say much to her, just stepped aside and let her in. Sasori didn't talk much to begin with unless he was talking about his puppets. He was quiet the loner, but Chibi didn't mind all too much.

When she walked in, she heard the sound of the door behind her clicking with a definite snap. She looked over her shoulder, her tail swishing with utmost curiosity. "You don't want anyone else to see?" Chibi inquired. Sasori shook his head slowly; the sound of his hinges moving was slight music to the girl's twitchy husky ears. She gave him a slight smile, "That's all right – I understand, don't worry about it!"

Oh, but she didn't understand. Sasori outstretched a slow hand, going to her shoulder and gripping it slightly with wooden fingers. "Sit. I want to show you something." He stated, shoving her towards the bed on the left corner of the room. "I will get it." Chibi sat without hesitation or a lick of fear in her mind. She was used to Sasori's coldness and distant feelings. She sat there a moment while he got something out of a decorative box.

"I wanted to show you… how I felt. But I didn't know how. So I made this instead." He gently opened his hand and placed the object in her hand. "It's perfect – forever, even." He seemed pretty proud of his tiny creation.

"It's so cute, Sasori. Did you make this for me?" She asked with her face full of excitement and adoration for the tiny marionette in her hands. "Yes. I wanted to show you how I felt." He repeated shamelessly. Chibi tilted her head a bit and then looked up to ask him what he meant – only to have his firm lips pressed against hers. Her ears drew back in confusion, what was he doing?!

She pulled back to ask what was going on, but only succeeded in getting pushed to the bed with a strict hand against her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her once more, his eyes remained open – almost examining her. Chibi was freaked out to say the least – the eye contact was rather creepy. She whimpered and he pulled away, "I'm not harming you, am I?"

She slowly shook her head, not knowing if she should be scared or flattered that he was 'expressing his feelings'. Sasori looked relieved in a way, "That's good. I can continue then." She blinked a moment before opening her mouth to ask what he meant – he silenced it with a deep mouth to mouth moment. She closed her eyes this time, wanting to savor how it felt. It was like she was kissing a door to be honest – he was cold in a way, but it was a nice chill. It was calming to know that he 'felt' the same way that she did.

Sasori's free hand spent no time shifting down to her pants and unbuttoning them and impatiently tugging them down. He didn't seem to want to wait – almost as if time was of the essence. Sasori was all about preservation, everlasting eternity… But, for just this once, he wanted to wallow in the moment, take pictures in his mind and relish in the exceptionally wonderful feel of what he presumed to be love. She almost stopped him – but… he was an assassin, as was she. Things were short-lived at times, no matter how skilled you were.

She loved him, and whether he loved her or not – that was his choice and notion; but whatever it may be (a one sided romance or a casual chemistry), she wanted this, more than the surprise marionette that was once clutched in her hand that now lay on the bed.

Sasori tugged her pants off, and then slowly, every article of clothing she had been stripped to the side – tossed over the bed and never to be seen for the rest of the night. He remained clothed for the most part – unsure if she'd feel comfortable with his… inhuman body under his cloak. She gently reached up and unbuttoned the top part before he stopped her, "I don't want you to see it."

Her face slowly twisted into a small frown, "Why is that? I know what you are. I don't mind that at all, Sasori. Please, just for tonight?" She pleaded, wanting him to be himself with her – no matter what he didn't understand or could process. She wanted him, no one else.

Sasori was reluctant to let her continue, but, he did. He let her pick each button off one by one until his chest was exposed. She ran her hands over it, like it was a grand treasure. "Am I too cold?" he asked, his face void of all emotions – it was blank, but behind his mask, she could tell that he was the most amazing artist in all the world. He was so creative, even in his attempts to show the emotions he'd long since shredded.

"No. You're perfect – just like all your puppets, Sasori."

That seemed to hit a softer note in the puppet's packed away feelings; a grand compliment it was to have such an exquisite girl to give praise. He leaned down and began to kiss her once more, fondling her chest with his creaky digits and chilled finger tips. Her breasts molded in his hands, just like the clay he used on his beloved designs at times – her moans were stifled, but the pleasure he was giving was evident.

Her perky breasts arched into his palms, sliding against his smoothed doll skin. He couldn't feel them, he noted – but he could watch her turn her head in slight arousal. Her nipples became erect after a while, Sasori's eyes watched her curiously – not understanding why they acted in such a manner. She seemed to enjoy that he found most interest in inspecting her, and that was quite all right. She'd just have to give him something to observe.

She grabbed his hand, leading it to her throbbing womanhood. Having seen Sasori's body prior (which is why she was so confused on what made him want to conceal it), she knew that he lacked certain… bodily equipment to pursue and actual intimate ride of pleasure. Sasori watched her in utmost innocent curiosity as her hand guided his finger past her folds and into her wet hole.

Her soft moan was enough to tell him that it brought her some sort of enjoyment.

He nodded, and she pulled her hands back, placing them on her kneecaps and spreading her legs open wide. Sasori stared at her anatomy, leaning forward and inspecting it. He gently shifted his finger in and out, watching the delicate liquids coat his finger in a rather special way. It was an art – this love proving session was starting to make out to be an anatomy lesson for the poor puppet (and vice versa for the writhing Chibi!).

Chibi bit her lip, her tail tingling in the most pleasured of ways, her ears folded back and her back arching. "R-right there, please - stay right there…" she panted, feeling his hard digit scrape against her most sensitive spot. He did as he was told and motioned a 'come here' gesture against her upper wall, making her squeal in delight. She arched her hips against his finger, rotating them, and then making an upward and downward motion – riding his hard digit like it was a member itself.

"A-add another, please Sasori, another!" she begged him (to which he politely complied – adding another stone finger to the fleshy pink walls inside her), taking one of her hands and running it across her pert mounds, down to her pulsing nether regions and slipped in her own finger, finding her button and moving it up and down in time with Sasori's inward and outward motions.

Her squeals got louder as she tried to catch her breathing; her sensitive nub was getting too delicate to touch and she simply didn't want to finish so soon! She pulled her hand away – in attempts to slow down her oncoming orgasm. She bit her lip, her hips quivering and her liquids gushing all over her thighs and bum. "S-Sasori!" she cried out, her efforts futile in stopping the waves of pleasure surging through her body.

Her hips arched violently, riding out the intense feeling that she had in her loins. Her pants became slower, and Sasori pulled his fingers from her hole to examine the juices that coated them.

The dripped over his joints and down his palm. He looked so tranquil and guiltless, examining such a dirty gesture. "It is like my paints. I like how you make such a beautiful canvas and paint it with your emotions, Chibi."

Chibi gave a soft chuckle at this – he was far too cute at times, and she wondered how on earth she could be attracted to such a child. But she knew - she knew well; he was who he was, an artist of a simple trade with such an elaborate scheme in hand.

Chibi sat up slightly, and gave him a soft look before she leaned up and ran her lips across his porcelain cheek, a smile etched onto her lips as her hand slid down his chest as she laid her head against where his heart would be, "No matter what happens – I will always have a smile on my face. Because I love you, and when I think of you, I can't seem to stop smiling."

Sasori looked at her with a gentler expression that he could muster, "I can't make the same faces you can anymore. But, I'll keep your picture in my mind to think about. That's the same thing, isn't it?" Chibi's grin didn't falter, but her heart ached – he couldn't express it, like she could.

"Yeah, it's the same thing."

_Just like a cracked marionette - it's still perfect to its creator, no matter how broken it may seem._


	2. Taxidermy Hearts

**This is not meant for people under the age restriction of 13; However, if you wish to view it, take care in doing so. (Mature filters only do so much - that's what parental guidance is for!)**

**- Morbidness, Angst, and death. **

**Thank you and Enjoy; You have been warned!**

** OC (Chibi) x Canon (Sasori)**  
** Naruto: Shippuden**  
** Fluff / Angst**

* * *

The day started as any other, dull without a hint of absolute enjoyment ahead – though, Chibi liked to think on the positive side. At least she had the day off (until the leader beckoned her forth to a duty she did not wish to participate in), and she was spending it with the tedious puppet master that seemed to be busier the more they got close together.

It was beginning to draw near to a darker set tone in the Akatsuki – many of the members were being picked off and they were easily avoiding the Village's outwards attacks, but moments like these were precious to Chibi, no matter how distant Sasori became.

She brought him a tawny owl one night, it was sick and injured – on the brink of death and cooing in a soft voice. Its mother seemed long gone and it appeared to be mauled by nature and a merciless animal. "Sasori, what do we do?" She pondered; stroking the feathers lightly with her pointer finger, the soft breathing beneath her finger tips was fading lightly with each forward motion. She'd only just found it on her nightly rounds, but she'd become so attached in such a short amount of time.

Sasori did not answer – he did not have an answer; he was a master of artistic puppetry, not a veterinarian. Chibi sighed and sat down on his bed, pulling her legs to her chest and staring at the innocent baby in her palm. It was an ugly kind of cute; the appeal of a child without a mother always was saddening. But, the etched despair that shown in Chibi's eyes when the tiny fowl stopped moving was evident and emotion filled – she'd never seen a child die before her, animal or otherwise.

"S-Sasori, it stopped, it stopped!" She whimpered, salty droplets pricked at the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, "Make it come back, make it come back!" She pleaded, offering the bird to him and nearly shoving it in his face. Sasori looked at it with expressionless eyes, "It is dead Chibi. Go bury it, there's nothing I can – What are you crying about?" He didn't understand her sadness – he'd lost his parents and grandmother, and she merely just lost an animal that she picked up in the woods.

"You're able to make puppets have life, make him have life too!" She begged, offering the tiny breathless owl to him once more. Sasori let a small breath escape his lips, taking the bird in his jointed fingers and staring down at it.

He looked over at Chibi – she looked vulnerable, pathetic even. She was an assassin – a demon – and here she stood, acting like a child with a broken toy. Emotions were puzzles that Sasori could not figure out; they were an enigma, and no matter how much he studied, he could never retrieve those lost sentiments he gave up.

Long after Chibi dozed off on his sheets, Sasori sat quietly at his desk – plucking each tiny feather from the bird's carcass. Upon removing them, he preserved the skeleton, and disposed of the meat and innards. Laid before him was a perfect starting point to a new display.

He worked through most of the night; playing with clay and making it look as realistic as his body would let him. His fingers delicately adding each feather into a place of its own and making the tiny owlet come to life once more – this time, however, it was motionless unless tugged on by strings. It didn't breath, it didn't make a noise, but this was Sasori's own way of making it live once more. Sasori made it come to life again. Just like Chibi had begged of him.

He carefully sat the bird next to his bed on his night stand for her to find when she woke. He wouldn't come back this mission – there was no doubt in his mind that he would not return. Perhaps, this final tedious gesture would symbolize his love. This tiny little creature would watch over her while this war went on.

_If only for a little while – their love was eternal, and his gifts were priceless._


End file.
